Dynamic electromechanical equipment, used in the aircraft industry and in other non-aircraft industries, typically experience corona effects (i.e. electrical losses) during extensive use. Corona effects typically increase as the voltage is increased. The existing systems and methods for detecting corona effects typically do so during testing of the dynamic electromechanical equipment in testing facilities. As a result, during normal day-to-day operation of the equipment, the corona effects may be unknown. This may result in damage to the equipment, and/or failure of the equipment which may lead to increased cost. In order to determine the corona effects of the equipment, the equipment may need to be taken out of service in order to determine the extent of the corona effects. This may result in down-time for the equipment resulting in increased cost and delays. Moreover, special testing equipment may be needed to conduct the testing resulting in further cost.
A system and/or method is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing systems and/or methods for detecting corona effects in dynamic electromechanical equipment.